De l'affection
by Cloe Lockless
Summary: Draco régnait sur ses petits camarades au primaire. Il régnait déjà un peu moins au collège. Au lycée, il rencontre Théo Nott Junior. Ce sera sa première relation, mais pas son premier amour. UA Lycée/Magouilles Politiques. Avertissement homophobie.
1. Avertissements

**Si vous êtes paré-e-s à tout et ne voulez aucun spoiler,  
** **passez directement au chapitre suivant.**

 **En cas de doute,**  
 **jetez un oeil aux avertissements ci-dessous.**

 **Ceci est un two-shots plutôt sombre et explicite.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic traite sans aucune ambiguïté d'une **relation sexuelle non-romantique entre deux adolescents** (majorité sexuelle en France, mais pas ailleurs), tous deux enfermés dans le placard (en l'occurrence dans la chambre où ils se planquent après les cours) à cause de la menace de **pères homophobes, parfois violents** (Nott). Soyez d'humeur **angoisse, sexe, drogues allusives, mineurs alcoolisés en journée, insultes homophobes proférées par ceux qui en sont les premières victimes, féminisation dégradante** … pour le premier one-shot ; **violences homophobes, _hurt_ /tentative-de- _comfort_ , malaise **pour le second, qui se déroule 8 ans plus tard.

Je ne considère pas le premier OS comme du p0rn0 (du tout !), mais c'est explicite. Si jamais c'est trop pour ffnet, je le reposterai sur un autre site.

 **UNIVERS ALTERNATIF LYCÉE/ÉTUDES :** Le premier one-shot est une prequel à ma fic Drarry _Non, Réponse B_. Mais il est complètement autonome, pas besoin de connaître l'univers de référence. Au cas où, dans mon UA, Draco, qui habite à la campagne, est en décalage scolaire avec ses amis d'enfance parce que d'une part, il saute une classe, et d'autre part, il n'est pas scolarisé aux mêmes endroits qu'eux, ce qui le rend relativement isolé et en même temps détaché des gens ; il ne devient véritablement ami avec Pansy qu'en la retrouvant et refaisant connaissance lors d'une soirée d'anniversaire à la fin du lycée ; il rencontre Blaise au cours de sa première année d'études après le lycée. Le 2ème OS se déroule quelques mois après la fin de _Non, Réponse B_ et ne spoile pas grand-chose de la fic (à part qu'on sait avec qui finit Draco^^). Pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas lu NRB (ou qui l'ont lue), sachez que les ambiances de ces deux histoires n'ont rien à voir ! Je n'aime pas ajouter ma pierre à la montagne de fics anxiogènes sur l'homosexualité, mais cette histoire de Théo et Draco avait besoin de sortir… Si vous avez besoin de 25 chapitres de réconfort Drarry ensuite, allez lire NRB. Et si vous voulez voir enfin un film LGBT avec un papa super, allez voir _Girl_ de Lukas Dhont. C'est un papa SUPER.

 **AUTRE AVERTISSEMENT :** **Théo est un connard** ; Draco est un petit con, en voie de se réformer, peut-être, mais loin d'être un saint ; il ne reste dans le rang qu'en s'écrasant devant plus fort que lui. Leur relation n'est pas douce du tout, et flirte avec le dub-con par moments. Encore une fois, il fallait que ça sorte côté écriture pour moi, et ça m'a fait du bien de l'écrire, mais **si vous faites l'expérience de ce genre d'interactions dans votre vie,** en amour ou en amitié, **barrez-vous, ce n'est ni sexy ni tolérable**. C'est une zone grise ici.

 **Cela dit** , parce que c'est toujours comme ça dans ce que j'écris, ce qui prime dans mes deux OS c'est la résistance à tout ça, – la solidarité et le besoin de soutien, l'envie d'aller de l'avant, l'amour compliqué entre Serpentards… Enfin, vous verrez. Les méchants sont une poignée d'adultes corrompus, et les jeunes tentent de s'en sortir. **Ils s'en sortiront.**

Désolée pour le très long, trop long topo d'avertissement, mais je trouve qu'on ne respecte pas assez le besoin de « trigger warnings » en France, et il y a des sujets sur lesquels je n'ai pas envie de tomber sans m'y attendre, notamment l'homophobie intériorisée ou les insultes gratuites. Tant pis si j'en fais trop.

…

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et leur ambiance familiale, sociale, sont inspirés de l'univers fort sombre de JK Rowling. Le titre de la fic me vient d'une chanson anglophone qui est à deux doigts de laisser entendre que les violences conjugales, c'est beau et romantique, au fond, – donc je cautionne pas du tout et je n'en ferai pas la pub, mais c'était pertinent pour ce Theo/Draco. Mon titre vise une autre interprétation.

* * *

La fic commence au prochain chapitre.

Merci de me lire !


	2. Première partie (1 sur 2)

_Cf avertissements au chapitre précédent._

* * *

 **1**

* * *

Draco régnait en maître sur la cour de récré au primaire. Il régnait un peu moins dans le collège public où il avait atterri ensuite. Crabbe et Goyle disparus de son horizon, il continuait d'avoir des adeptes, d'inspirer crainte et admiration chez ses camarades – filles comme garçons –, mais on le méprisait d'avoir sauté une classe, et les quelques enfants qui n'étaient pas des fils et filles des ingénieurs, cadres et juristes du coin regardaient ses affaires de marque d'un œil mauvais. Le choix de son futur lycée fut l'objet d'une discussion à table, sa mère lui demandant s'il souhaitait continuer dans le secteur pour rester avec ses amis, son père se déridant brusquement lorsque Draco dit qu'il s'en fichait de ses amis, reniflant dédaigneusement, qu'il préférait s'occuper de son propre avenir ; le soir-même, Lucius lui montra les papiers de dérogation qu'il avait déjà remplis pour l'inscrire au lycée privé international, tout près de son bureau, puis il lui fit tout de même un petit sermon sur la nécessité d'entretenir de bons rapports avec ses camarades au fil des années, on ne savait jamais quand ces « amitiés » pourraient se révéler utiles. Draco se referma d'autant plus, et entra au lycée avec une attitude beaucoup plus prudente et observatrice.

Il n'y avait pas que le mépris mutuel entre ses camarades et lui qui l'avaient refroidi ; celui-ci était apparu et s'était accru pour des raisons que Draco ne comprenait pas toujours. Mais il y avait aussi cette tension informulée dans son corps depuis le primaire, qui n'avait cessé d'empirer, d'érections impromptues au judo en rumeurs entendues dans la cour sur la froideur avec laquelle il considérait le sexe (il surenchérissait toujours en brutalité dans les conversations, puis disait qu'il s'ennuyait) et les filles, qui ne l'intéressaient pas. On avait peur de lui jusqu'en quatrième, puis il avait terminé le collège à deux doigts de basculer dans la catégorie des proies de harcèlement parfaites. Un an ou seulement quelques mois de plus et on se serait risqué à le racketter. Ou pire. Lui-même ne s'en serait pas privé.

Dans son nouveau lycée, il se fondait dans la masse des fils et filles d'expatriés, des gosses de riches comme lui dont les parents voulaient les placer dans le monde dès le plus jeune âge. Il avait soudain beaucoup de points communs avec ses camarades, beaucoup plus de concurrence en matière de qui était allé le plus loin et le plus longtemps en vacances, qui a croisé quelle star un jour, dans un hall d'hôtel cinq étoiles, mais les discussions ne lui en parurent que plus superficielles. Il ne voulait se rapprocher de personne. Il s'en remit finalement aux consignes de son père, qui l'enjoignit de se lier d'amitié avec le fils de son collègue, Théodore Nott.

Théo Junior était, de manière surprenante, un être encore plus hypocrite et fier que Draco. Il souriait comme le plus charmant des adolescents sortis vainqueurs de la puberté, il flirtait avec les filles sans lourdeur, sortait parfois avec l'une d'elle pour finalement la laisser le quitter pour tel autre « qui était sans doute mieux pour elle », et s'attirer ainsi la sympathie admirative de leur petite société ; mais en privé, avec le cercle choisi de mecs « importants » qui savaient comment contacter les dealers, il avait un regard dur, la langue nocive, une aura de danger qui faisait froid dans le dos quand il le voulait. C'était le reflet de son père : brutal et égoïste, libre de toute contrainte, à la différence près que Théo ne s'abîmait pas les phalanges à frapper qui lui déplaisait, alors que le père, Draco en était persuadé, avait dû lui en retourner une plus d'une fois.

Draco se méfiait de lui, mais il avait repéré un détail chez Théo qui le lui rendait plus… potentiellement sympathique ; qui créait entre eux une sorte d'amitié souterraine, à défaut d'autre vraie complicité. Draco le voyait charmer les filles qui s'intéressaient _a priori_ plutôt à d'autres garçons, ou qui intéressaient au départ d'autres garçons que Théo : Théo s'immisçait dans leurs phases d'approche comme un contretemps, dérobant les conquêtes sous forme d'« amitié respectueuse » ou d'aventure éclair, romance foudroyante qui n'avait finalement « peut-être pas lieu d'être », mais surtout, lorsqu'il regardait parfois sa cour d'admirateurs, et au sein de celle-ci tous ces garçons qui ressemblaient de plus en plus à des hommes, il se mordait la lèvre, son regard dérapait le long des corps masculins, se voilait un instant avant de reprendre son éclat contrôlé. À force d'observer, Draco identifia un ou deux beaux camarades qui obsédaient son ami, et il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul.

* * *

…

* * *

Théo avait du mal dans certaines matières, alors Draco racontait qu'il l'aidait lorsqu'il passait les fins de journées chez les Nott en attendant que son père ait fini de travailler. En réalité, Théo se lassait vite de cette excuse, et se servait de Draco comme spectateur de sa « liberté totale » : il fumait beaucoup, dans de petites pipes aux allures compliquées qui faisaient des vapeurs douteuses ; il aimait boire entre midi et deux et faire avaler au moins un shot de vodka à Draco avant de retourner en cours ; il ricanait comme un mioche, discrètement torché sur sa table en littérature, et régulièrement, Draco trouvait ça plutôt marrant : parce qu'ils s'en tiraient toujours. Théo était plus attentif à sa propre ivresse qu'à l'approche réticente de Draco à tout ça. La cigarette, pour Draco, c'était l'ombre ponctuelle, passée, au tableau de son père, une consommation de plébéiens ; l'alcool, c'était un art, et Théo l'admirait un peu pour son snobisme. En revanche, au fil des après-midis qu'ils passaient de plus en plus fréquemment ensemble, Théo se mit à le chercher sur des questions de sexualité :

« Tu as déjà baisé ? »

Draco n'avait aucun scrupule à dire non.

« Moi non plus » dit Théo, le regard baissé sur le bout de son briquet, l'air important. « Enfin, j'aurais pu avec _[Insérer ici le nom d'une des plus jolies filles avec qui il était sorti]_. Mais ça n'empêche pas de savoir ce que c'est. On n'est pas ignorants. J'en sais plus que Cormac sur comment faire jouir une fille, je suis sûr. Tu regardes quoi comme sites de cul ? »

Draco n'avait pas tellement droit à internet chez lui.

« P'tain faut que j'te montre… »

Mais c'était tellement désagréable à regarder que Draco lui prenait le joint. Se resservait de vodka. Théo se faisait violence aussi, ou alors il avait suffisamment de filtres dans la tête pour se concentrer sur les hanches des hommes qu'on apercevait et faire abstraction du reste ; il fermait souvent au bout de deux minutes, prétextant impatience, ennui,…

Un jour, il insista pour que Draco essaie quelque chose avec lui : il tremblait déjà quand il ouvrit le petit flacon et se l'agita sous le nez, se renversant dans sa chaise de bureau avec un peu trop d'exubérance :

« Essaye, intima-t-il en le lui tendant. Fais pas ta fiotte.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça, pédale, rétorqua Draco.

Théo ne renchérit pas sur l'échange d'insultes. Il fallait que Draco essaie son truc. Draco lui prit le flacon des mains et se recula prudemment. Théo se mordit la lèvre au ralenti en le regardant ; il avait les deux mains agrippées aux accoudoirs de sa chaise et les jambes relâchées, ouvertes, dans sa direction. Draco sentit son pouls s'accélérer ; il posa le flacon sur le bureau et se leva de sa chaise pour glisser à genoux entre les cuisses de Théo.

\- Merde…, souffla Théo, les yeux écarquillées, les pupilles dilatées.

Draco prit une inspiration discrète, soulagé que Théo ne réagisse pas violemment à son initiative ; il défit sa braguette offerte, lui baissa le pantalon, baissa le boxer parce qu'autant y aller jusqu'au bout, et posa la main sur son érection ; il releva la tête, adressant un regard et un rictus narquois à Théo.

\- Lèche-le, pétasse, t'attends que ça, dit Théo, mais d'une voix étranglée de désir.

Draco continua de le parcourir du bout des doigts à sa guise, grisé de l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

\- Ça te plairait…, répliqua-t-il, vibrant d'excitation.

Théo respirait drôlement vite. Il contrôlait à peine ses gémissements, se malmenait la lèvre inférieure. Puis il repoussa Draco, tomba de sa chaise à genoux devant lui et écrasa les lèvres sur les siennes ; accroché à son col, posant la main sur l'érection de Draco, ils gémirent tous les deux. Ils cessèrent de s'embrasser deux secondes, le temps de regarder leurs entrejambes, hébétés de passer à l'acte, puis ils reprirent leur frénétique appropriation de l'autre, débarrassant Draco de son pantalon, roulant sur le sol en se dévorant la bouche, le cou, touchant un maximum de peau, mais surtout leurs pénis et leurs testicules.

\- _Malfoy_ , haleta Théo, avant d'enrouler la langue de nouveau à la sienne, puis de s'écarter, le souffle court, Malfoy suce-moi, s'il-te-plaît… s'il-te-plaît suce-moi… s'il-te-plaît Malfoy…

C'est la vulnérabilité de sa supplique qui décida Draco. Il retourna Théo sur le dos d'un geste vif et le prit dans sa bouche. Théo agrippa une main à sa nuque, l'autre à son épaule, et se cambra de plaisir.

\- Oui, oui, oui, oh putain, oui…

Draco sentit que Théo allait jouir, vite et fort ; il se redressa brusquement et le regarda pulser, sans cesser de le masturber, les sensations fantômes de chair dure et de poils pubiens contre ses lèvres, lui paraissaient incroyables – le gland qui dévalait son palais jusqu'à sa gorge, la verge tendue sur sa langue… Théo ne retenait pas les sons qui lui sortaient de la gorge – heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls dans la maison ; il tendit le cou pour contempler ce qui venait de se passer, regarder les doigts de Draco pendre au-dessus de son ventre, couverts de sperme ; puis il attrapa le poignet de Draco et échangea leurs positions. À califourchon sur ses jambes, il lui fit empoigner son propre sexe encore tendu et referma la main par-dessus pour le guider, le masturber maladroitement ; puis il écarta leurs mains et recula sur ses genoux pour lécher le sperme qui maculait désormais l'érection de Draco, et le prendre dans sa bouche à son tour.

Draco voulut le prévenir lorsqu'il se sentit près de jouir, mais Théo ne voulut rien entendre, et continua de le masturber à la racine tout en enfonçant dans sa bouche autant de pénis qu'il pouvait. Il repoussa Draco d'un air dégoûté après coup, mais il l'avait avalé volontairement, s'essuyait la bouche et gardait sa paume pressée contre ses lèvres, les yeux fermés, le souffle tremblant. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Draco le regardait, il se ravança au-dessus de lui à quatre pattes et se coucha sur lui pour l'embrasser, lui faire goûter le sperme. Draco gémit de dégoût, mais Théo lui tint le menton fermement et l'embrassa, sensuellement, au point que Draco finit par sentir son excitation revenir.

* * *

…

* * *

Théo lui jeta le contenu d'un verre de Coca sur la chemise sans crier gare. Draco tenta d'enlever le plus gros de la tache à l'eau en fulminant, dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Son agacement n'était pas feint lorsqu'il retrouva son père et se jeta dans la voiture pour rentrer, mais « l'incident » expliquait l'état d'agitation et de débraillement dans lequel il était. Il monta quatre à quatre dans sa chambre se changer. Au dîner sa tension passa pour une mauvaise journée, saute d'humeur adolescente, mais il était frais et douché, renfermé – rien ne sortit de l'ordinaire. Il contempla longuement son plafond avant de s'endormir, les mains à plat sur son ventre, à travers les draps, puis sur son entrejambe, – définitivement convaincu qu'il voulait recommencer, et qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que ça.

* * *

…

* * *

« C'était quoi ta daube, au fait ? demanda Draco alors qu'ils bossaient maintenant, – roulaient sur le lit de Théo pendant une heure, ou deux, ou seulement quinze minutes, _puis_ bossaient, réellement. C'était l'arrangement parfait.

Théo releva le nez et le scruta du regard, cherchant quelques instants de quoi Draco voulait parler.

\- Ah, se souvint-il, un rictus revenant sur ses lèvres. Ça t'intéresse ?

\- Pas plus que ça, dit Draco en se détournant, haussant une épaule.

Théo toucha sa cheville avec la sienne sous le bureau et lui adressa un sourire, calculateur mais réjoui, l'expression la plus honnête et détendue qu'on puisse voir chez lui ; il tendit la main pour replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Draco, rayonnant d'affection moqueuse ; Draco lui écarta la main.

\- La prochaine fois, bébé. » dit Théo.

* * *

…

* * *

La « prochaine fois » lui fut imposée, comme beaucoup de choses lorsqu'il s'agissait de Théo. Il fallait le laisser diriger, sinon il s'emportait, et Draco avait peur que quelque chose le fasse basculer dans la violence. Draco s'en sortait plutôt bien : ils ne faisaient rien qui ne lui déplaise, et on s'y habituait, à la soumission, tant que Théo n'en faisait pas mention. Théo avait gros à perdre lui-même si cela se savait. Draco était plus doué que lui en façade. On le croirait plus volontiers.

Théo adorait le sucer ; il persistait à sortir, de temps à autre, une insulte humiliante, mais il prenait son pied à faire les plus lentes fellations possibles, et s'auto-congratulait pour son talent. Draco se délitait sous ses caresses. Il sursauta de gêne la première fois que Théo joua avec ses tétons, mais il en appréciait désormais même les accrocs de douleur, quand Théo y raclait ses ongles doucement. La combinaison de stimulations contraires était divine.

Ce jour-là, Théo le poussa jusqu'au bord de l'orgasme puis le retint, deux fois, avant de s'interrompre complètement et de venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur son bas ventre. Draco aurait dit oui à n'importe quoi pour que Théo s'écarte et le laisse finir.

« Tu veux essayer, alors ? demanda son amant de seize ans.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Draco, légèrement plaintif et essoufflé.

Théo déboucha le flacon et l'inhala ; sa poitrine se souleva ; il sourit.

\- C'est génial. Tu vas kiffer, répondit-il. Et c'est pas très fort, tu verras.

Il marqua une pause, sourire mystérieux et content de lui aux lèvres :

\- C'est pour le sexe.

Draco fronça les sourcils ; il se redressa sur ses coudes. Théo se recula légèrement, puis lui prit la nuque pour l'inciter à se redresser complètement. Il avança le flacon sous le nez de Draco. Draco sentit l'effet monter progressivement, très rapidement ; son pouls s'emballa, et la bouffée de chaleur lui fit tourner la tête.

« Encore » entendit-il lui dire Théo, après quelques minutes, alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux et que les sensations commençaient à retomber doucement. Il avait rarement vu Théo aussi patient : il le fixait de ses yeux clairs, avide de ce que le produit faisait à Draco. Draco n'était pas sûr d'en vouloir plus, mais il céda à son regard et inhala de nouveau, un peu plus profondément. Il se laissa retomber dans les oreillers. Il ferma les yeux, respira, – une fois, deux fois, – rouvrit les yeux, partagé entre l'envie de s'ouvrir à ces effets étranges et son habituelle, légère panique à l'idée de laisser un phénomène chimique influencer son corps et peut-être sa tête ; son cœur battait très fort. Théo reboucha le flacon et s'en débarrassa : il attrapa le lubrifiant qu'ils utilisaient parfois pour se masturber l'un contre l'autre et Draco le regarda faire. Il ferma les yeux quand Théo vint l'embrasser, soupirant dans sa bouche.

\- Tu sens l'effet que ça te fait, là ? demanda Théo en glissant une main sur sa hanche, jusqu'à ses fesses.

Draco releva et écarta la cuisse instinctivement. Il gémit faiblement son assentiment.

\- Ça sert à se détendre. Tu vas voir, c'est très agréable.

Draco prit une brusque inspiration, comprenant ce que Théo était en train de sous-entendre. Il lui agrippa le bras. Théo profita de sa crispation pour accéder à son cou et y déposer des baisers ouverts et brûlants.

Draco n'avait toujours pas dit « non » ; il n'était pas sûr de ce que Théo voulait faire – il avait dit après tout « c'est pour les petites tapettes dégénérées de s'enculer, on n'est pas comme ça, toi et moi ». Draco regarda Théo se redresser, se mettre à sucer son index – c'était bizarrement fascinant – puis demander :

\- Tu te touches des fois, par là ? Je suis sûr que tu le fais…

Draco restait muet, comme tétanisé malgré les sensations au contraire délicieuses dans son corps ; Théo le fatiguait avec ses discours de mec dangereux, Draco ne l'écoutait même plus quand il posait ; il regardait l'index, le cœur battant ; il avait envie de voir ce que ça faisait.

Son regard glissa vers le lubrifiant. Théo rayonna, victorieusement. Il se recula entre les jambes de Draco et replongea le nez contre ses testicules. Draco se mordit la lèvre. Il détourna les yeux, au son du capuchon du lubrifiant, puis les ferma lorsque Théo lui toucha l'anus. Il le tâta quelques instants ; Draco avait envie de s'écarter du contact et de s'enfoncer tout à la fois. Oui, il s'était déjà touché là en se caressant. Et ça l'avait fait jouir. Et il se touchait même « là » tous les jours, sous prétexte de se laver, espérant quelque chose de très lointain avant de se concentrer sur autre chose. Mais il n'avait jamais osé « se doigter ». Théo enfonça l'index complètement.

Il enfonça deux doigts tout aussi facilement, quoique moins profondément, – c'était obscène comme le corps de Draco l'acceptait. Il adorait la brûlure. Les muscles résistaient alors Théo s'en tenait là, mais il resta longuement _là_ , le doigtant lentement, poussant un tout petit plus loin de temps en temps, hypnotisé lui-même par les sensations autour de ses doigts et par ce qu'il voyait :

\- Tu peux jouir comme ça ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle, effleurant le sexe de Draco de sa main libre.

Draco hocha la tête, la gorge sèche. Théo força un peu plus la pénétration, continua de tâter son chemin à l'intérieur, ses phalanges écartant délicieusement le sphincter, et se remit à le masturber.

Draco agrippa la tête de lit. Théo le manipula jusqu'à ce que Draco ait plaisir à des va et vient plus rapides et plus fermes, jusqu'à ce qu'il proteste de manque lorsque Théo se retira pour ajouter du lubrifiant ; puis Théo le masturba pour le faire jouir et Draco se cacha le visage, étouffa son cri derrière son bras.

Théo attendit longtemps avant de retirer ses doigts. Draco n'osait pas parler. Enfin Théo reprit sa main, retint Draco lorsque celui-ci voulut bouger, et il se masturba jusqu'à lui éjaculer sur le corps et mélanger leur sperme.

Il regarda son index et son majeur, comme si Draco n'existait pas.

Puis il regarda Draco.

* * *

…

* * *

Ils devinrent accros aux sensations procurées par les poppers. Théo en avait trop abusé, disait-il, et ça ne lui faisait plus autant d'effet qu'à Draco. Il mesurait les doses de Draco, amusé de ce jeu de rationnement, amusé de pousser Draco à lui en réclamer – parce que ça voulait dire « je veux que tu me doigtes » et ça le rendait puissant. Il laissait Draco lui empoigner les fesses quand ils se tordaient l'un contre l'autre, mais il ne voulait pas de pénétration. Draco commençait à tellement aimer ça qu'il n'insistait pas pour équilibrer les choses : il se mettait à quatre pattes comme une chienne, volontairement.

Théo le poussa à réclamer son sexe.

* * *

…

* * *

Il aurait voulu que Théo mette un préservatif. Théo inventait des excuses « on est vierges, qu'est-ce que tu crains ? », « ce sera mieux sans », tout un tas de conneries, – Draco n'était pas convaincu, mais au moins Théo acceptait de mettre beaucoup de lubrifiant. Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir mal, ou de s'habituer à quoi que ce soit, parce qu'à peine entré Théo jouissait, s'excusait, disait qu'ils pourraient réessayer dans pas longtemps. Draco considéra ce qui lui coulait entre les fesses en grommelant.

« J'explique comment, pesta Théo, les préservatifs usagés dans les poubelles, les jours où je vois que toi ?

Draco resta muet d'horreur. Est-ce que cela allait jusque-là ? Devoir surveiller le contenu des poubelles ? Théo n'avait pas eu l'air tracassé lorsqu'il avait jeté sa pipe cassée dans la poubelle de sa salle de bain ou lorsqu'il époussetait ses cendres dans les parterres sous sa fenêtre.

\- L'odeur de cannabis, par contre, c'est bon…, rétorqua Draco, sardonique.

\- _Il faut bien que jeunesse se fasse_ », répondit Théo, citant les points de vue paternels avec une irritation tournée vers Draco.

Ce que Draco ressentait alors était un mélange de colère et de terreur, un cocktail très fort qui lui faisait repousser autre chose d'informulé au fond de son ventre. Il n'émit pas d'autre objection à ce sujet, mais souleva le fait qu'il n'avait pas envie de sentir ni le sperme et l'inconfort ni la douche trop évidente quand il rentrait chez lui, et que Théo n'était pas le seul à devoir dissimuler l'affaire.

L'affaire s'étiola progressivement, à mesure que Théo prononçait des choses qui paraissaient invraisemblablement ridicules et absurdes à Draco, – en contradiction totale avec ce qu'ils étaient et ce qu'ils aimaient faire :

« C'est pas déviant et dégueulasse, ce qu'on fait, Théo, tenta de dire Draco, interrompant une énième déclaration désagréable.

Théo haussa un sourcil condescendant, l'air amusé de la naïveté de son ami :

\- Bien sûr que si, c'est déviant et dégueulasse, répondit-il, avant de se redresser de sa position allongée à côté de Draco pour lui grimper de nouveau dessus et lui susurrer à l'oreille : _C'est ça qui est kiffant._

\- Me touche pas, grinça Draco en le repoussant.

Théo se laissa retomber à côté de lui en ricanant.

\- Je suis pas _déviant_ , cracha Draco. Je suis gay.

\- Moi aussi je suis gay, répliqua Théo plus sombrement. Mais c'est déviant, c'est comme ça. On est des pédales, contre-nature, faut assumer. »

Draco sentit son désir pour Théo mourir à ces mots. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et laissa l'eau chaude couler longtemps sur son corps, frottant sa peau plus exhaustivement que d'ordinaire : il se sentait souillé.

Pansy arriva dans sa vie à ce moment-là, avec ses étreintes fusionnelles et ce sentiment foudroyant d'avoir rencontré une âme sœur, cette affection sans équivoque qu'il ne trouverait jamais chez Théo – mais il n'en voulait pas, – qu'il ne trouverait peut-être jamais chez un autre garçon, si les comportements du panel qu'il avait sous les yeux au lycée se révélaient représentatifs.

« Je sais pas ce qu'on est, dit Pansy un soir chez elle, après dîner, alors que l'heure de repartir par respect des bienséances approchait. Comment on peut le savoir ?

\- Si c'est être un monstre, être homosexuel, je veux rien avoir à faire avec ça…

\- Moi, les filles ça m'attire pas, j'en suis sûre, mais je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on serait des parias. C'est du sexe : personne ne sait ce qu'il fait. »

Quand Théo, frustré que Draco ne le laisse plus le toucher, – et peut-être conscient d'avoir commis une erreurquelque part, qui sait ? peut-être pris de remords,bien enfoui sous les couches de violence psychologique qui l'aveuglaient – lui sortit qu'il se comportait comme un cliché de fiotte avec ses sensibleries,

« putain, assume que t'aimes te faire mettre »,

Draco cessa de venir chez lui.

* * *

…

* * *

Théo se drapa de froideur hautaine, non-affecté par le rejet de Draco dans l'attitude qu'il se donnait. Il revint vers lui au cours de leur dernière année de lycée, proposant, en guise d'excuses, de poursuivre l'amitié que leurs pères attendaient d'eux, sans y mêler quoi que ce soit d'autre, sans qu'ils attendent quoi que ce soit de plus que ça l'un de l'autre. La fréquentation croissante de Pansy justifiait, tout à fait légitimement, aux yeux de Lucius, que Draco esquive parfois les fins d'après-midi chez Nott pour aller la retrouver à son lycée, dans l'autre ville, parcourant la moitié du trajet retour en train ; Draco n'avait plus « besoin » d'aller chez Théo.

Mais il accepta de reprendre la mascarade : Théo ne l'avait jamais balancé, à qui que ce soit, n'avait jamais laissé traîner la moindre allusion, la moindre insulte en public ; ils continuaient de se protéger l'un l'autre sans un mot. Théo ne gâcha pas sa seconde chance. Les quelques fins d'après-midi passées chez lui étaient studieuses, sans une parole déplacée, le spectre de Pansy entre eux comme un sujet tabou ; parfois Théo parlait des mecs qui lui plaisaient, parfois ils riaient ; Draco ne lui parla pas du béguin qu'il avait pour le prof de SES.

Théo prit ses distances après le bac.


	3. Deuxième partie (2 sur 2)

**Rappels, triggers et tags :** Violences physiques homophobes (non décrites) ; angoisse ; très (très) légers spoilers de _Non, Réponse B_ ; morphine (en contexte contrôlé) ; humour noir pas drôle ; meufs badass dans l'adversité ; société, milieu, familles homophobes ; j'ai mentionné l'homophobie ? ; père dégueulasse, autre père moins dégueulasse ; amitié tendue et circonstancielle ; pas d'amour entre Théo et Draco.

Le prologue de cette deuxième partie est une version développée d'une scène mentionnée dans le chapitre 3 de _Non, Réponse B_ , trois/quatre ans après le bac ; le reste se déroule quelques mois après la fin de _NRB_ (donc on sait avec qui Draco finit^^), sept ans après le bac, à la louche.

Encore une fois : ceci n'est pas _feel good_ du tout.

:/

Take care,

Cloe

Beta : Elenne

* * *

 **2**

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? demanda Théo doucement, après avoir regardé Draco inhaler sa première bouffée et repris le pétard.

C'était surprenant de l'entendre aussi calme, et en même temps pas tant que ça. Draco avait espéré qu'avec le temps, Théo... irait mieux. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux – après tout, rien n'avait changé dans leurs relations familiales respectives, – mais au moins Théo lui parlait comme une personne normale, et Draco se sentit un tant soit peu soulagé.

\- Absolument rien à raconter à part ce qui figure sur mon CV, répondit-il avec un rictus amer.

Théo exhala et rit doucement – ça devenait préoccupant, tant de sobriété.

\- Les clubs inavouables avec le fils de la plus grosse chaudasse des " _top 1%_ ", ce ne sont que grossières rumeurs ? le charria-t-il avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

Draco grimaça.

\- C'est mon coloc, c'est tout, répondit-il.

Puis comme il savait que Théo allait continuer de gratter :

\- Très _ouvert d'esprit_ en théorie, dit-il en mettant des guillemets péjoratifs dans son ton, mais vraiment très hétéro.

Il se risqua à croiser le regard de Théo en lui repassant le joint. Théo l'observait attentivement. Il opta finalement pour une réaction non verbale : une petite moue de pitié et d'incompréhension ; puis il détourna les yeux.

\- Et toi ? tenta Draco sur le même ton.

Théo demeura très silencieux. Draco le laissa réfléchir à ce qu'il voudrait bien lui dire. Théo entrouvrit les lèvres et se décida :

\- Tu vois Scrimgeour ?

\- Je vois, oui..., répondit Draco avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

\- J'ai fait un stage dans son cabinet, dit Théo en regardant droit devant lui. Je sais pas si tu suis qui il y a dans son entourage proche...

\- Vaguement.

\- Genre des préfets, des gens de Rothschild, Black Rock, du beau monde quoi...

Il y avait UN préfet surtout.

\- Tu flirtes avec la scientologie, là…, tenta Draco, recoupant les rumeurs dans sa tête, puisque Théo voulait rester dans les formulations énigmatiques.

Théo pinça un déjà mince sourire. Il contempla le vide.

\- Sa fille m'adore, dit-il enfin avec une grimace qui semblait dire qu'il trouvait ça dérangeant.

...

\- Ça fait deux ans.

Draco ne savait pas quoi dire – à part qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne dise rien de toute façon. L'expression sur le visage de Théo était étrange – Draco ne savait vraiment pas comme le prendre. Théo lui faisait une vraie confidence, même s'il serait en position de nier si Draco le balançait : il n'avait rien dit de direct ; dans un autre contexte, Draco aurait pu croire qu'il parlait de la fille.

Il l'enviait un peu : ça avait l'air d'être une vraie relation. Et en même temps Draco n'avait pas envie de ça : d'être le secret bien gardé d'un homme marié, de devoir parler à mots couverts pour protéger non seulement la carrière de l'autre, mais la sienne aussi. Milieu de merde.

Non, il ne l'enviait pas du tout.

\- Tu sais pas la meilleure, reprit Théo, retrouvant soudain son air goguenard caractéristique. Ton père et mon père sont en pleine conspiration pour que tu quittes ta coloc et rejoigne la nôtre.

\- …

\- Il aime pas _du tout_ ton coloc, ton père ! Il pense qu'il a des vues sur toi et qu'il va t'influencer... et te faire devenir _gay_!

Il s'étouffa de rire sur la fin de sa phrase alors que Draco voyait rouge.

Théo n'en put plus de rire, plié en deux, à s'essuyer une larme au coin de l'œil. Il s'appuya à l'épaule de Draco pour lui redonner le joint et pressa le front sur le dos de sa main.

Draco l'aurait envoyé bouler s'il n'avait senti que c'était la seule demande de réconfort que Théo s'autoriserait jamais.

* * *

 **...**

 **Trois ans plus tard.**

 **...**

* * *

Une image de Daphné Greengrass en lunettes de soleil Prada, lisant sur un transat de plage une revue sur le complot judéo-maçonnique, un cocktail à ombrelle à la main, apparut sur son écran de téléphone.

Harry pouffa de rire :

« C'est qui ça ?

\- Une Ashkénaze qui repousse le mariage.

Sa réponse laissa Harry perplexe. Draco décrocha et porta le téléphone à son oreille :

\- Une amie d'enfance, ajouta-t-il. Allô ?

\- _Awwww Draco ! Une amie d'enfance ? T'avais jamais parlé de moi à ton mec ?_

\- Maintenant c'est fait, dit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel, déjà fatigué de la rapidité d'esprit de Daphné. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

À sa grande surprise, Daphné resta silencieuse. Draco retourna s'asseoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Daphné ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- _Tu as vu les journaux récemment ?_

\- Comment ça ?

\- _Genre_ Closer _..._

Draco se prit la tête dans la main, excédé.

\- Non, Daphné, je ne lis pas _Closer_. Pourquoi je m'intéresserais à un truc pareil ?

Elle partit d'un rire amer :

\- _Je vais t'envoyer la photo, ça va t'intéresser._

Draco se mit en haut-parleur et ouvrit la fenêtre de messages.

\- _Je sais pas si ton mec est à côté mais c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée d'être en haut-parleur_ , dit-elle.

Draco échangea un regard avec Harry.

\- C'est bon, t'inquiète pas, dit-il à Daphné.

\- _Comme tu veux._

La photo se chargea, révélant un homme proche de la cinquantaine aux prises avec un jeune homme de leur âge, titrée 'Scandale à Matignon'.

C'était Théo et son amant.

\- _Tu as vu ?_

\- Ouais j'ai vu.

\- _T'étais au courant ?_

Draco désactiva le haut-parleur, faisant signe à Harry qu'il lui expliquerait après.

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles pour ça, Greengrass ?

\- _J'ai fait un an dans le même lycée que toi, je te rappelle. Tu étais ami avec lui, non ? Je voulais savoir si tu étais au courant de ce qui se passait ? De ce qui lui était arrivé, j'entends, puisque tu veux pas me répondre sur l'autre sujet._

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- _J'ai un peu zoomé sur la photo_ , répondit Daphné, _et je pense qu'il s'est fait jeter par son père. Il a un coquard monumental._

Draco se sentait pâlir.

\- _L'article dit juste que le mariage de ce type est en péril et ses alliances politiques compromises à cause d'une liaison homosexuelle ; qu'on l'a surpris en pleine dispute avec un jeune énarque prometteur. Ça me fait marrer en général, les erreurs de_ Closer _sur les stars, mais là j'ai vérifié, c'est vrai d'une part et d'autre part quand j'ai vu l'état dans lequel était Nott, j'ai pas rigolé du tout. T'as remarqué qu'il a rien sur lui à part son portable ? Pas de sac, pas de veste ? Je connais pas ses colocs, à part qu'ils fricotent avec le front national, mais je me suis demandé si toi tu savais où il était. S'il t'avait contacté..._

\- Non, j'ai pas de nouvelles. On se parle pas vraiment.

\- _J'ai fait le tour des hôpitaux du coin – enfin, par téléphone, tu sais, parce que je suis à Tibériade, là – et je crois que je l'ai trouvé..._

\- Attends attends attends..., l'interrompit Draco. Quoi ? Et comment tu peux déduire tout ça d'une tâche sur une photo ?

\- _Si c'était Ogden qui l'avait frappé, ça serait supposé dans_ Closer _. Ma pote m'a mise en contact avec le paparazzi. C'était pas une dispute violente, ça avait plutôt l'air d'une rupture, Théo se faisait chasser alors qu'il demandait de l'aide._

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Et l'hôpital ?

\- _Ouais, je suis pas super sûre de moi sur ce coup-là. C'était juste une intuition. Mais il y a les urgences de Sainte Mangouste qui ont récupéré un mec qui correspondait à la description que j'ai donnée de Théo, qui n'avait rien sur lui pour l'identifier et qui refusait que la clinique contacte qui que ce soit. Je leur ai dit que j'allais envoyer quelqu'un._

\- Moi, dit Draco.

\- _Voilà. Je me suis dit que s'il y avait une personne dans mon entourage qui devait être au courant que Théo était gay, ça devait être toi._

\- Tu fais chier, Daphné.

\- _Écoute, vous avez été super discrets au lycée, y a rien qui laissait soupçonner quoi que ce soit entre vous, je ne fais même pas de suppositions là-dessus, je sais que tous les gays couchent pas tous ensemble, mais vue la vitesse à laquelle j'ai fait le rapprochement avec toi, si tes parents ne l'ont pas encore fait, ce n'est qu'une question de temps… Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien... aussi..._

\- ...

\- _Tu en es où avec ton père ?_

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge, dépassé par les informations et les événements.

\- Mon père, ça va. C'est clair qu'il va faire le lien, et va sûrement faire une crise, rétrospectivement, mais je pense pas qu'il y aura de problème pour ce qui me concerne. Harry est déjà venu à la maison.

\- _Oh wow, super ! Tant mieux ! Je sais pas comment il peut garder la tête haute face à Nott mais ... enfin quel bordel._

\- Daphné, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Elle soupira, brièvement, impatiemment.

\- _J'ai pas grand-chose qui m'attend dans la vie à part les ragots et la vie domestique. Si je veux pouvoir être utile, je peux rien faire d'autre que vous surveiller tous et dégainer le téléphone quand il y a besoin._

\- Mais tu connais pas Théo. Il fait pas partie de "la bande".

\- _Mais tu l'as beaucoup fréquenté au lycée,_ répondit-elle. _Ne serait-ce que pour vérifier qu'il te fasse pas de crasse en entrant en politique – et au cas où ce serait quelqu'un qui compte pour toi sans qu'on le sache – je l'ai toujours gardé à l'œil._

\- ...

\- _J'ai bien fait ?_

\- Oui, admit Draco, perturbé.

\- _Et je sais tout de Zabini, au cas où tu te le demanderais. J'aurais cherché à te contacter tout de suite s'il y avait eu quelque chose. Vie de merde, mère à buter, mais c'était tout. M'étonne pas qu'il ait fini avec choupette..._

\- Tu es effrayante.

\- _Je veille sur mes petits serpents._

Draco soupira.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Théo ?_

\- Tu veux que j'aille voir à la clinique si c'est lui, récapitula Draco.

\- _Si t'es dans le coin, oui. Si tu t'en fous, laisse tomber..._

\- Non, je m'en fous pas...

Daphné attendit patiemment.

\- Il m'aurait jamais contacté directement, se formula Draco.

Pourtant Théo savait que Draco n'était plus dans le placard.

C'était peut-être ça le problème.

\- _C'est du genre à appeler à l'aide quand il est dans la merde ?_

\- Non.

\- _Alors va le voir. Au pire c'est pas lui et je flippe pour rien._

\- Au pire tu me fais perdre une après-midi.

\- _Pauvre biquet. Faut que je te fasse le speech à toi aussi ?_

\- Comment ça ?

\- _Pansy, je sais que quand une situation tourne vraiment vinaigre, c'est la première à se tailler – et je dis ça en toute affection. Mais toi, je sais pas. Si c'était toi à la clinique, avec son genre de paternel, tu aimerais que Théo vienne te chercher, non ?_

\- ... J'ai pas besoin qu'on vienne me faire la morale, non, si c'est ça « le speech »…

\- _Bon, tant mieux._

\- ...

\- _T'as de quoi noter ce que j'ai dit à l'hosto ?_ »

Draco résuma la situation à Harry, les hypothèses de Daphné, ce qui était le plus probable. Harry voulait exfiltrer Théo et massacrer de l'homophobe. Il comprit néanmoins que Théo puisse ne pas faire très bon accueil à Draco si celui-ci arrivait avec son petit ami.

« Va voir et tiens-moi au courant. »

Draco eut quelques difficultés à l'accueil de l'hôpital, n'ayant rien pour prouver qu'il était de la famille. Mais lorsqu'il essaya de faire comprendre que c'était la famille le danger, une infirmière qui entendit la conversation proposa d'aller voir le patient pour lui demander son avis.

« Il me dit de vous dire qu'il ne voit pas qui vous êtes, mais il voit très bien qui vous êtes, et ça avait plus l'air de l'ennuyer que de lui faire peur, et je sens que c'est le genre de patient à arracher sa perfusion et essayer de partir en douce, donc je vous emmène. Est-ce qu'il a touché à l'héroïne ? Il dit que non mais il m'a l'air à risque.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- La veille des sans-abris nous l'a ramené avant-hier soir. Deux côtes fêlées, le visage bien amoché, pas de papiers sur lui. Agression, dit-il, mais son téléphone est intact. J'y crois pas trop.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous.

\- On ne peut pas le garder contre son gré. Il était tellement épuisé hier qu'il est resté, mais on ne va pas pouvoir le garder très longtemps.

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte et se rapprocha de Draco pour terminer son discours à voix basse.

\- Ma collègue a trouvé qu'il ressemblait au jeune homme qui a fait la une de _Closer_ cette semaine. Si c'est le cas, il vaut mieux que vous partiez avant que quelqu'un ait l'idée de voir si elles peuvent vendre l'information.

\- Si c'est le cas, elles risquent des poursuites judiciaires, vu les gens qui attirent l'attention de ce genre de torchons, dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils comme si tout cela était grotesque. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi mon ami ferait la une de _Closer_.

L'infirmière le scruta un instant du regard, retournant la réponse dans sa tête.

\- Moi, en tout cas, je ne veux pas me mêler de ce genre d'histoires...

Elle ouvrit la porte, prête à laisser Draco entrer avant de repartir elle-même, mais elle aperçut quelque chose à l'intérieur :

\- J'en était sûre, s'exclama-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre en deux grandes enjambées. Jeune homme, vous vous recouchez tout de suite…

\- Draco dégage, cracha Théo qui venait de remettre son pantalon et n'avait pas encore arraché sa perfusion. Si on te voit, mon père va te tuer ! Comment t'as su que j'étais ici ?

Draco ouvrit la bouche, mais il était trop horrifié par les hématomes et les coupures sur la gauche du visage de Théo.

\- T'as aucune idée de quoi tu te mêles. Et toi, lâche-moi, connasse…

\- Il va se calmer celui-là, c'est moi qui lui ai trouvé un chargeur. Les gens se battent pour rester sous morphine d'habitude...

Elle vérifia qu'il n'avait rien défait des câbleset que ses pansements étaient en ordre et n'insista pas pour qu'il se recouche tant qu'il restait assis au bord de son lit et ne bougeait pas. Théo jura entre ses dents, l'air d'une bête enragée, mais étourdi de calmants.

\- Je vous laisse, dit-elle en partant.

\- Merci, répondit Draco.

\- Ha, fit Théo.

Heureusement, il était seul dans la chambre. Draco le regarda de loin, sans savoir comment s'approcher.

\- Je te retiens pas, hein, j'ai ma morphine, tout va bien...

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Si t'es là, n'importe qui peut me retrouver, dit Théo, sa panique tempérée par la morphine.

\- Théo, explique-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Théo le regarda durement, mais sans le voir vraiment ; les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

\- J'aurais jamais dû le quitter, dit-il dans un souffle. Putain...

Il ramena ses jambes sur le lit et se rallongea, se recroquevillant sur lui-même et se cachant le visage...

Draco se risqua à avancer : avec la morphine, il avait peut-être une chance...

\- T'as vu ce qu'il m'a fait mon père ? dit Théo en tournant la tête vers Draco. Ça a pas traîné. Jedusor lui a fait _une_ allusion de merde au fait que j'étais prêt à me mettre à genoux pour lui et le soir-même, bam. Il me met par terre et bloque les virementset me dit que je suis plus son fils. Qu'il n'a jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie. Que j'ai jamais été à la hauteur de toute façon...

Il parvenait à limiter les larmes, mais sa voix tremblait. Il semblait tolérer la proximité de Draco parce qu'au moins ses jambes lui procuraient une sorte de source de chaleur.

\- Et après, continua Théo. Je vais voir Tiberius. Je le supplie de me pardonner de l'avoir lâché. Que c'était Tom qui m'avait dit de le faire. Et Jedusor avait laissé entendre à des fouille-merde qu'il y aurait des trucs à voir dans le secteur. Je l'aurais buté ce photographe si j'avais pu.

Draco n'osait pas le toucher, de peur d'interrompre ses confidences, mais dans quoi c'était fourré Théo ? Tom Jedusor ? Il ne l'avait jamais senti ce type, si charismatique et compétent, étoile montante de la politique et pourtant si « humble », si à l'écart des scandales qui éclataient, l'un après l'autre, dans les partis adverses. Son père attendait de voir, mais il était secrètement admiratif. Pour Draco, il faisait froid dans le dos.

\- Et il veut plus me voir, répétait Théo dans un souffle, perdu dans sa douleur et ses mauvais souvenirs. Il veut plus me voir et maintenant sa famille va croire ce qui se dit sur nous et je ne pourrai plus jamais le voir. Je peux pas...

Sa poitrine se souleva sous un brusque sanglot qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

Draco avait du mal à croire qu'il le voyait dans cet état. Il s'était fait à l'idée, vu le nombre d'années que cela durait, que la liaison de Théo devait être sérieuse, mais de voir son ami aussi perdu, murmurer des « il m'appelle pas, il m'écrit pas, il me cherche pas... » - c'était très perturbant.

Théo n'avait plus l'air capable de tenir une conversation. Draco rappela l'infirmière et dit qu'il allait essayer de le ramener avec lui, s'il était en état de sortir, et demanda ce qu'il faudrait qu'ils fassent. Elle le rassura qu'elle avait triché sur la dose de morphine, qu'il ne devrait pas être aussi shooté une fois qu'il aurait redormi. Il fallait bien ce genre de personne pour traiter avec Théo, mais elle lui déplaisait. Il espérait seulement que Théo accepterait de le suivre, ou au moins qu'il accepte de l'écouter.

Retrouvant ses esprits, Théo s'enfermait dans sa hauteur et son refus de toute aide et Draco voyait ce que l'infirmière percevait elle aussi : le risque auto-destructeur. Draco n'avait pas la patience : il lui coupa la parole en lui plantant le pouce là où il avait mal et l'empêchant de se dégager.

\- Écoute moi bien, Nott, parce que j'ai autre chose à foutre que de m'occuper de tes conneries : tu nages en plein délire, et si on te laisse faire tu vas faire une connerie, mais ça va passer, et après tu vas te rappeler que tu as un boulot, que ta vie n'est pas finie, que tu n'as pas de comptes à rendre à ton père, que tu es tout à fait capable de t'en sortir tout seul, et que tu vaux mieux que ça, que si tu baisses les bras tu auras parfaitement joué le rôle dans lequel on t'a poussé et il n'y aura même pas besoin de se débarrasser de toi, tu l'auras fait tout seul.

\- Arrête, arrête, ça fait vraiment mal, putain...

\- Tu vas te reposer. Tu vas te soigner. Et quand tu auras les idées plus claires, tu vas réfléchir à comment t'y prendre pour la suite. D'accord ?

Théo hocha la tête frénétiquement et jura de soulagement lorsque Draco relâcha enfin la pression.

\- T'es un enfoiré, Malfoy. Tu vas me le payer au centuple.

\- Pour ça faut que tu restes en vie, imbécile.

Théo essaya de le frapper.

Draco regrettait déjà l'idée de le ramener chez lui.

Il temporisa, patienta lorsque Théo se mura soudain dans le silence, lui tournant le dos, parvint à lui faire dire des informations cohérentes, lucides :

\- Tu peux pas aller à l'appartement, même si je te donne mes clés. Ils sont pas fiables. S'ils voient que tu es mêlé à tout ça, ça va remonter à dieu sait qui. Faut pas que tu t'impliques.

\- On est d'accord que chez moi c'est le plus raisonnable pour l'instant ?

\- C'est pas le plus sûr.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on risque ?

\- Honnêtement, dit Théo d'une voix blanche, à part les paparazzis, rien. Je leur sers plus à rien maintenant que j'ai fait ce qu'ils attendaient de moi : que je foute la merde chez un de leurs opposants. Le seul vrai danger c'est mon père si je repointe le bout de mon nez. Suffit de pas le croiser.

Draco n'avait pas envie d'avoir des fouineurs près de chez lui. Avec un peu de chance, la crainte était exagérée : le scandale ne devait intéresser que parce qu'il y avait de l'homosexualité en jeu, mais le grand public ne connaissait pas bien Ogden. À moins que l'équipe de Jedusor n'alimente les médias, ça n'allait intéresser personne très longtemps. Ils avaient sans doute mieux à faire.

Quand il estima Théo suffisamment convaincu qu'il était dans son intérêt de rester sous l'aile de Draco pour 24 à 48h, que s'il se faisait la malle ou lui mentait il n'irait pas bien loin, alors seulement Draco lui fit signer les papiers pour le faire sortir. Théo lui jeta un regard plein de morgue lorsque Draco sortit une veste à capuche de son sac d'ordinateur, mais son silence voulait dire « merci, bonne idée ». Draco serra les dents en le regardant enfiler laborieusement une manche puis l'autre d'un vêtement qui appartenait à Harry : il ne voulait pas mêler Harry à ça ; il ne voulait pas que Théo l'abîme ; Théo n'avait pas intérêt à l'abîmer. Théo se recroquevilla dans le taxi, le plus loin possible de lui.

Harry était sorti à leur arrivée. Théo soupçonna néanmoins sa présence après avoir jeté un regard circulaire à l'appartement.

« T'as une vie bien rangée, dis-moi, railla-t-il. Il est là, le … ?

\- Ta gueule, Théo, répondit sèchement Draco. Oui, il est là pour quelques jours. Faudra faire avec.

\- C'est pas moi qui m'impose volontairement chez toi…, rappela Théo.

\- Tu dormiras dans la chambre, avaient-ils convenu par SMS avec Harry.

Harry avait refait le lit ; Harry était un saint ; il était sorti refaire des courses comme prétexte pour les laisser arriver seuls dans l'appartement et il avait soulevé tout un tas d'arguments pleins de bon sens. Pour Draco, « saint » n'était pas complètement une qualité ; il y manquait l'instinct d'auto-préservation, et Draco devait refouler de toutes ses forces le cri intérieur à l'idée que Nott puisse s'enfermer seul dans ses affaires. Parce que Potter était parfait, il avait dû évacuer tout ce que Draco ne voudrait pas qu'un intrus voie ou touche. Heureusement, cela tenait peu de place.

Théo n'en menait vraiment pas large : ses commentaires étaient apathiques, son mépris sans âme, et il se contenta d'une moue d'assentiment indifférent, le regard ailleurs, quand Draco lui dit qu'il allait contrôler lui-même les prises d'anti-douleurs ; qu'il allait lui donner l'alternance d'ibuprofène et de codéine aux heures qui fallait et qu'il ne lui rendrait pas les boîtes avant que le gros de la crise soit passé. Théo obtempérait.

« J'ai l'impression d'être un gosse. » fut tout ce qu'il prononça au dîner. Et il tendit la main pour réclamer son cachet avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, il avait l'air dans un pire état encore, la couleur de ses hématomes évoluant et sa pâleur empirant avec la douleur et le sommeil insuffisant. Il faisait comme si Harry n'existait pas, même s'il était assis à la même table. Une autre fois, c'était un « avec sa gueule, vaut mieux pas » lorsque Harry proposa de lui, aller chercher des affaires chez Théo, à la place de Draco, puisqu'on ne le connaissait pas. Draco s'y opposa.

« T'as couché avec Jedusor ? demanda Draco tout à trac, alors que Harry remplissait son assiette de jardinière de légumes.

Il n'obtiendrait sûrement plus de confidences en tête à tête, de toute manière, et il n'avait pas envie de les pousser vers ce type d'amitié ; Théo n'était pas un bon ami.

Théo resta focalisé sur ses petits pois.

\- On parle du probable futur ministre de l'intérieur ? demanda Harry.

Théo eut une réaction : un regard en coin, blasé et dédaigneux. Puis il croisa le regard de Draco. Il sourit laidement.

\- À l'affût des potins ? railla-t-il.

Puis il rabaissa les yeux et répondit :

\- Oui.

Puis il développa :

\- Il est pas du genre à insulter gratuitement. Il sort les vérités exactement quand il faut, quand ça va lui servir.

Puis sa bouche se tordit encore en un autre rictus amer.

\- Il m'a eu à genoux, il n'y avait rien à nier. Il est bandant, j'arrive même pas à le regretter.

Mais il se tut, aussitôt la vanne ouverte, parce qu'il y en avait, des regrets, et qu'il ne voulait plus les partager.

Draco l'entraîna sous la douche après la deuxième nuit parce que Théo refusait de se doucher et, tactique pour se faire mettre à la porte ou pas, ce n'était pas une attitude d'être civilisé, ça ne prouvait pas efficacement qu'il n'était pas déprimé, – Théo allait devoir trouver mieux. C'était plutôt que la douleur, sans la perfusion de morphine, mêlée au chagrin, lui rendaient la tâche trop difficile à son goût, son corps trop difficile à déplacer pour ces gestes compliqués, et il ne voulait pas demander d'aide. Draco dut faire mine d'entrer dans la douche avec lui, excédé, pour que l'orgueil de Théo prenne enfin le dessus ; Draco se rassit à côté, tout le long du processus, pour surveiller.

Lorsqu'il lui tendit la serviette, Théo fondit en larmes sur son épaule.

* * *

…

* * *

« J'ai été tellement dégueulasse avec toi, je sais pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça…

\- Tu n'es pas pardonné, t'inquiète pas. »

 _Je te sauve le cul, c'est tout._

Mais même ça, pour Théo, ce devait être inconcevable : il n'était pas repentant, il était face à des actes qui défiaient son entendement. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, il n'aurait jamais essayé d'aider Draco. Draco avait une opportunité en or pour l'enfoncer, ou se venger en le laissant dans sa merde, et il ne le faisait pas. Ça ne devait avoir de sens que si Draco le retenait exprès pour le torturer ; inutile de chercher à expliquer.

Draco avait presque pitié.

Heureusement, Théo eut la décence de ne pas formuler son autre pensée :

« Je ne te rendrai jamais la pareille. »

Décence ou instinct de survie.

De toute façon, Draco savait.

* * *

…

* * *

Théo ne resta qu'une nuit de plus. Il disparut sans prévenir, laissant tous les habits qu'Harry et Draco lui avaient prêtés, reprenant les siens comme s'il avait simplement attendu qu'ils soient bien secs, embarquant ses médicaments sans avoir triché une seule fois alors que Draco avait tout laissé en évidence dans la cuisine avec l'ordonnance. Il ne leur vola qu'un chargeur de portable et une bouteille de whisky (que Draco retrouva en fait planquée dans un tout autre placard, comme un doigt d'honneur à son fliquage – à sa « mascarade d'inquiétude » – pour le faire chier), un ticket de métro et deux billets de 20€ dans le portefeuille de Harry (« Je t'avais dit de tout garder sous la main… »), une écharpe de Draco qui lui plaisait peut-être (« On la reverra pas. »). Pas un « merci », pas un « au revoir », pas un « ne me cherche pas » ou « je rentre chez moi ».

 _« Dossier clos »_ envoya-t-il à Daphné. Puis à Harry, il dit :

« C'était Théo. »


End file.
